Ordinary Day
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: It was all going to be an ordinary day. But with a freak biomergence, the first one after three years, it kind of knocks you out of the whole ordinary feel. One of your best friends dying in this attack doesn't really help either. TWOSHOT, COMPLETE.
1. We're In Heaven

**We're In Heaven**

It was all going to be an ordinary day. Just hang out in Shinjuku Park, then head over to the shopping district to eat. Simple enough, we do that every weekend. What we didn't expect was a rogue Digimon to come through. They hadn't come through in three years.

You're probably wondering who I am, huh? Well, my name is Henry Wong, and my partner's name is Terriermon. He may be a sarcastic and somewhat mean bunny dog hybrid Digimon, but I know deep inside he really wanted the best for all of us. He didn't want us to be moping, and neither did she, but despite all that he's silent now. I'm glad he is. Oh, you're probably wondering why I…no. Why we're all moping. Well…

Like I said, it was an ordinary day. As ordinary as it gets being a Digimon Tamer, anyway. All ten of us, which would be Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, me, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, Ryo Akiyama, Alice McCoy, Fayaki Kanihu, and Patilda Natsukia, were walking over to the Shinjuku Shopping district. The Digimon were walking beside, hitching a ride on, or floating above us. The sun was shining with strangely shaped clouds just floating around. Patti, Patilda's nickname, and I were arguing again. It's not that we hate each other, it's just the kind of thing best friends do. Yes, that black haired, dark brown eyed fifteen year old girl was my best friend. She was also Kenta's not so subtle crush. Lucky for him, she's completely clueless when it comes to her love life. I just wish it would've stayed that way…

"Hey Hen, Fay Fay's favorite store is coming up. Why don't you get her something?" My best friend yet worst enemy snickered, her black ponytail bouncing as she ran from me and my wrath. The friendly kind, of course. I chased her down in the store, apparently falling for her trap. I used to be able to avoid those so easily, but I guess ten years away from that girl really knocks you out of it. I had sighed and gotten Fayaki this cat ear ski cap I vaguely remember her mentioning she wanted. Fayaki has bright green eyes, almost a lime green, and real dark blue mid-back length hair. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I have a crush on Fayaki. Walking out of the store with Patti's arm linked through mine, I blushed as the others stared at the bag.

"Patti make you get her something again, Henry?" Kenta questioned, barely containing his laughter. Kenta knew Patti and I were just best friends, and that I supported him wholeheartedly in the whole dating thing. She's like my younger sister, a very annoying younger sister who doesn't really know when to be quiet on a daily basis. Like I need another one of those, so the man upstairs made this girl my best friend. I shook my head, mentally reminding myself to get this girl back when we got home. Not that I would have that chance.

"No, she made me get something for someone else." I muttered, obviously not wanting to talk about it. But did a certain pair get that little hint? No, of course not.

"Oh….Henry's getting serious, is he?" Came the voice of my partner. I glared at the bunny; we all deciding he was more like a bunny than a dog. I was about to say something when Kazu interrupted me.

"Haha! Finally! Henry's opening up to a girl! Henry's gonna-" My visor headed friend found himself on the floor. My hand holding the bag was outstretched, the bag itself swaying a bit. You can probably guess what happened, right?

"Sorry about that Jeri." I apologized to the boy's girlfriend. Yes, after a while, out knuckleheaded Kazu asked the girl out. Of course, Takato and I had no objections. It was weird, they all thought I had a crush on her. Jeri's nice and all, and she's like a sister to me, but I don't like her like that.

"That's okay Henry. You had to shut him up somehow." Yup, that just shows that my 'little sister' Jeri's mind was being contaminated by that other girl I call Patti.

"She's right. There was no other way to get him to be quiet." Our very own Digimon Queen commented, walking up to us. She had to go the bathroom, in case you were wondering. Takato came up after her, having had the urge to have water.

"…Why is Kazu on the ground?" Our resident Gogglehead – though no one but Rika calls him that – questioned.

"Henry got annoyed so he knocked him out with that bag." The girl who's arm was still linked through mine pointed to said bag, slipping away from my arm. Finally…oh. Don't tell her I said that.

"Oh." Takato nodded. I had gotten used to hitting my friends when they got annoying. Patti got me started on that, always teasing and doing things best friends do to their best friends. I guess I got too used to it and began using this little technique on my other friends. The guy ones, anyway. Jeri and Alice I don't hit because their girls – it's just a guy code that if they're not their best friend you don't hurt girls – and Rika and Fayaki I don't hit for fear of being hit back. Those girls pack a punch when they want to.

"Poor Kazu." Alice spoke quietly. She became a good friend after the whole Locomon fiasco. Apparently, she went to Rika's school, but with Rika being anti social at that time, she never noticed. We also found out Dolphin was her grandfather. Weird, huh?

"Well….you know he had it coming. I swear, it's like he has a daily hit quota." Ryo added. The Digimon King stopped running off and disappearing on us now. He's grown pretty close to Alice, and Patti says it's safe to believe he has a crush on her. Kazu and Alice are pretty close too, though. But since Kazu's dating Jeri, Ryo has no 'competition'.

"You've got a point there." Kenta muttered, kneeling next to his friend. He began poking the face down on the floor boy. "Hey. Kazu. Get up. Let us know you're alive."

"As much as we don't really want you to….." Patti muttered jokingly. She's gotten more sarcastic over the last ten years. She had come for a visit since it's their summer vacation in America. It's summer vacation for us here too, so it all works out. This is the first time in a while that I've seen her.

"Hey! I know full well one of you wants me alive!" Kazu exclaimed, face rising from the concrete and hand pointing at Patti.

"That would be who?"

"Jeri!"

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Hmm….well…."

"Jeri!" The look on Kazu face was priceless. We all fell to the floor laughing. Some of us held out stomach trying to stop the pain of laughing too hard, others just embraced the side pain that came with hard laughter. All of us were crying because of it. Jeri wiped her eyes and let go of her stomach as she breathed in shakily.

"Kazu, you know I'm joking." Said boy looked really relieved to hear those words. Her sat up and hugged Jeri, exclaiming random things.

"Thanks Jeri! I knew you'd support me!" Jeri blushed at the contact but hugged him nonetheless. It's strange how the usually abrasive Kazu told his crush how he felt before the rest of us did. Are you wondering about who Takato likes? Well…who's the only girl left? Don't say she's not a girl.

"Alright. Are we done with this little love fest?" Yeah. Always speaks up when you think of her.

"Uhh…guys. Rika's getting kind of impatient." Takato muttered, fearing for Kazu's safety. Rika wouldn't hurt Jeri, the two had become close friends. Kazu on the other hand…

"Yes sir." Kazu obeyed, heeding Takato's unspoken – bluntly, anyway – command, pulling away from Jeri. It's best to not get on a girl's bad side if they're hungry, especially when that girl is Rika –

"Come on! Let's get going! I'm hungry." – Or Patti. I almost forgot about the bag when she dragged me, but I remembered just in time. Maybe I can use this when I confess! Yeah…no. Patti leading, we all ended up at a Chinese-Japanese restaurant. Kind of weird and somewhat ironic to me, seeing as I'm half Chinese-half Japanese. Patti dragged me in, causing glances to be thrown our way. I heard one comment.

"She's got him on a leash."

I frowned at that and got up, dusting myself off. She let go of me and spoke to the waiter, saying that they had ten people. Lucky for us, the Digimon had already eaten and were back at the park. Why'd we send them there? Don't know, but I had a feeling it was a huge mistake.

We walked around the restaurant as the waiter led us to out table. It was right next to the window, showing a great view of the shopping district. Near the window was a big empty area, where fountains sprung up from the ground. They had those installed a while ago; water fountains with colored lights beneath them. Why was this here while there was another actual fountain? It was there so kids could run through and cool off, something you couldn't do in the other fountain. We planned on doing that. Everything was normal from there, order, feel like we're waiting for so long that the minutes feel like hours, surprisingly get our food quickly, eat while talking. Nothing out of the ordinary. It's what happened after we left the building that everything went downhill.

Patti exited last, closing the door behind her. All of our D-Arcs beeped, signaling a biomerge. Oh yeah, Jeri's D-Arc began acting up again, which proved that Leomon was alive. When out Digimon came back two and a half years ago, he was there too. There was also a green and brown Falcomon, a small black and red Dalmatian looking Digimon called DemiBermon, and a lunar rabbit Digimon called Lunamon. Those three became Fayaki, Alice, and Patti's partners, respectively. DemiBermon was, apparently, Dobermon's rookie form. We were all happy for Alice and Jeri, they got their partners back. At that same time we welcomed two new friends into our 'special' family. But we didn't know it, since we didn't know those two back then. It was only a week ago I saw and they met Patti, and it was only this year we met Fayaki in school. We all looked at each other with either a surprised, excited, and wondering look. Patti's rainbow-rimmed black D-Arc got the first lock on the Digimon. But there were three. Alice's silver-rimmed black D-Arc picked up the second Digimon's signal, and Fayaki's white medium purple-rimmed D-Arc picked up the final Digimon's information.

"Devidramon. Champion Level Virus Type Digimon. Watch out, because if this little devil wants to get you he's got four attacks to do it! Crimson Claw, Dead Eyes, Dark Gale, and Black Bite." Patti read from her D-Arc, glancing up at the dark looking, four red eyed creature. The four of his tattered looking bat wings flapped, pushing him up into the sky.

"IceDevimon. Same nasty type, same nasty level. This fallen angel had a knack for being a sadistic mass murderer! If he wants you dead, his Frozen Claw, Avalanche Claw, Tundra Freeze, or Evil Wing just might to the trick." Alice exclaimed, looking up at the silvery, frozen looking bat creature. His huge, white, tattered wings flapped, creating an eerily cold atmosphere.

"Gorillamon. Same ugly type as the others, but a Data Digimon. This big guy's got a cannon for an arm! His attacks are Energy Cannon, Power Lifter, and something called Tarzan Yell. Eh, not too sure if I want to hear that." Fayaki mumbled, reading her D-Arc. The white-furred cannon-armed gorilla Digimon roared – if that was even possible for a gorilla – and glared at the Tamers.

Takato, Rika, and I nearly froze at the sight of the Digimon we faced early on in our adventures. Glancing back, the looks on our faces were strangely determined, with a hint of wanting revenge in Rika's eyes. I could see why. I think the others realized what this meant, that we wanted to fight. Well, not really wanted, but felt like we needed to. One problem. None of us had our Digimon with us.

"I knew it was a mistake." I muttered, co-leading the group towards the park. The three champion level Digimon were following us, two flying and one running. They were causing major destruction to out city, but we needed our Digimon. Unluckily for us, Kazu just had to get on their nerves, hence why we're running for our lives.

"Kazu. I'm going to kill you if those three don't get to it first!" Patti yelled, running faster. The other residents of Shinjuku had fled the area, but some were still around, mostly hiding. The park was so close, just a little further…

"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon took another shot at us. Figured he would have to get a shot in sometime, because it hit the area in front of us. The actual attack didn't hurt us, but the whole impact of it caused us to fall backwards onto the cement. IceDevimon and Devidramon took the chance to fire.

"Tundra Freeze!"

"Dark Gale!" We practically flew to the cover behind trees, benches, anything. The attacks hit the objects, leaving us rather safe. I heard Patti mutter from the other side of the alley the two of us were hiding in, behind dumpsters.

"Sheesh, didn't know they had the brains to do something like that." I felt some sweat roll down my head as I looked somewhat embarrassed by what she said. Was that all she could really think about? Sheesh.

"Energy Cannon!" My momentary lapse of focus was pushed away as I heard the attack. The blacktop area between the two sides of the alley – and technically, Patti and me – was covered by an explosion of energy. I pulled my arm over my eyes, shielding them from the light that came with such an explosion.

Where are the Digimon? Well, they're at the park, along with everyone else except us two. We were stupid enough to run into an alley when the park was right across the street. Now we were trapped. They were preoccupied with the other biomerged Digimon. Why were there so many today, after being so calm for three years? We didn't know. At least, not yet.

Sensing a break in their attacks, I motioned to Patti that we make a run for it. I noticed her ponytail bob with her nod, and we both silently counted to five. Why? I'm not sure, but now that I think back on it…

One…

The others were starting to have to use their Champion levels. The Digimon were beginning to deplete faster, but there were still too many.

Two….

Terriermon and Lunamon noticed us in the alley, and began to run for us.

Three…

The three main Digimon we were fighting realized the two little Digimon, so IceDevimon and Devidramon begin to fight with them.

Four….

The others were winning, but only against the Rookie levels that had come through to help the three Champions. Two were fighting Patti and my partners, the other we didn't know where he was.

Five!

Patti and I began our run to the park, sidestepping the dumpsters and running, expecting to see data flying and our Digimon fighting.

What we didn't expect was a speeding car…with no driver.

Gorillamon had pushed that stupid car towards us, with only one intention. Kill a Tamer, any Tamer. I just wish it had been me. I also wish we could've just counted to three and not five.

One scream was heard over everything. I was always more in shape than Patti, but I suddenly wished I wasn't. I turned around and everything was just all…slow motion like. I wasn't sure of what exactly happened, all I was sure of was that one second we were running and the next my best friend was down on the floor, bleeding badly. The car kept rolling down the hill, where it hit a tree and slowed to a stop after it crashed through it.

Everyone else turned around too, all just staring at the girl still convulsing on the ground, moaning and groaning. She was clutching her stomach…no. Only Kenta and I ran towards her, the other brought back to reality as the Digimon attacked more. It was only the Rookies, the Champions had a satisfied look on their faces. They must have been saying something, but I wasn't paying attention. I moved her hands away from her stomach and noticed her wound had opened up again. Somehow she was still breathing, I was happy for that at the time. But I – along with Kenta, I'm sure – noticed the light in her dark brown eyes slowly fade away.

"No…Not now." I heard Kenta mutter, but I also knew as well as he did there wasn't anything we could do. Somehow she held on until the Champions escaped and the Rookies were gone. I don't know how, but she did. Everyone gather around, staring at the girl whose had was in Kenta's lap. I was on her other side, stroking her hair. Her ponytail had become undone somehow. I'm not sure how. Already it was losing its softness. It never had shine, Patti didn't know how to make that happen. I looked down to notice her pale lips curl up into a smile. Tears threatened to fall from my silver eyes. I looked up to see everyone else the same, some more than others.

"I love you guys. I may have just met you or just seen you again a week ago, but I know we're all like one happy family." She spoke softly, eyes staring up at the shining blue sky. It began to lightly rain – one of her favorite kinds of weather – but there were no clouds. "You know, that's pretty cool." She muttered, smiling. I knew what she meant, she always wanted to see it rain without clouds. She got her wish in her dying moment. "Don't cry. I really never got why people cried when someone died. You just have to look on the bright side of things! They're in a better place now, and they wouldn't want you moping around. Sure, they wouldn't want you to forget them, either, but they'd want for you to move on in your life. And just think about it, now that I'm going to be physically gone, the only ones left to annoy you are Terriermon and Kazu." She smiled again, noticing everyone else doing the same. Rika obviously tried to hide the tears, the two had grown pretty close and planned on pranking Kazu and Terriermon, though everyone else was included in the prank. It was just mainly on those two. Yeah, I knew about that prank. Jeri's tears were already falling as Kazu hugged her from behind, burying his head in her hair to avoid people seeing him cry. Ryo hid his own face in Alice's hair, her silently crying into his chest. Takato simply hugged Rika as she buried her head in his neck. I saw his tears fall on her head. Patti smiled again. "Come on you guys! You aren't acting like yourselves. Why aren't you happy?"

"Should we be happy a good friend of ours is dying?" Kenta muttered, looking down at the girl in his lap. I smiled weakly. I remember us talking about the whole subject two days ago, when she told me her great aunt died.

_"I mean, no offense, but I don't get why people are so sad when someone dies." Patti mentioned as she came in from the my kitchen, drinking from her glass of water._

_ "Well, because that person isn't with them anymore, I guess." I answered, looking up from the TV. I was sitting on the couch, remote control in my lifted hand._

_ She sighed and jumped over the couch, sitting next to me. "That's not true though. I mean, they're always with you in your heart. Plus, they wouldn't want you moping forever."_

_ "I guess you have a point. But still. It's pretty hard. It's not like you didn't cry."_

_ "No. I did. But that's just part of the whole process!" She had lifted her cup to the ceiling, as if toasting to it. I looked at her like she was insane, which she was. Sometimes._

_ "Process?"_

_ "Yeah! The process of accepting."_

_ "Accepting?"_

_ "Yeah! I mean, accept that they're gone now. But also accept that they're happier where they are now."_

_ "Happier?"_

_ "Yes! Now will you stop repeating what I say?"_

_ "Repeating?" I asked, only to get on her nerves. That probably wasn't a good idea, because all she did was throw her water in my face. Now how could I forget that she had that?_

_ After I had changed out of my wet shirt, we were sitting on the couch again, watching Digimon Adventure._

_ "Hey Henry?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "If I die before you, I demand that you throw a party."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because I don't want you all to be moping when I've moved on to a better place. I mean, if I was allowed to organize my own funeral and funeral party, I'd make it mandatory to wear color, not black. And mandatory to throw a party."_

_ "And why again?"_

_ "Well, why not?"_

_ "Give me a reason." _

_ "Okay. I'd much rather be looking down upon all of you when you're in colors, not black. I mean, who ever thought of wearing black to a funeral? That just makes it way more sad than it needs to be. Plus, once again, you should be happy for me."_

_ "Hmm…Okay, deal. But you have to have a part of the bargain."_

_ "Okay then, what?"_

_ "You save a spot for all of us in your house up there, because you know we won't get our own house."_

_ "…Fine. But I'm picking what goes in the HUGE backyard!"_

_ "Fine, but I get to pick the colors."_

_ "Grrr…fine." We shook hands on it, showing how we would hold up our ends._

I came back to reality when I realized Patti began talking again. "Well, kind of." She muttered softly, staring at her hands. I'm amazed she lasted this long, but hey. It's Patti. Anything is possible with her. Even slamming a revolving door.

"Huh?" The other asked all at the same time. Fayaki's arms found her way around my neck, and she buried her head in the back of it. I felt her tears slide down, which made me look around. Everyone else was crying, I was the only one who wasn't.

"Well, I'll be moving on to a better place, you know? And I'll always stay with you, in your guys' hearts, as corny as it sounds." She laughed, but began coughing. It's the final minutes.

"She's right. We should be glad she's moved on. Like she said, all that's left now to annoy us are Kazu and Terriermon." I muttered, smiling at her. The tears finally began to fall as I looked down at her. My hand was still stroking her hair.

"Ye-Yeah." Jeri stuttered, eyes closed. Our tears were beginning to slow down, mine much less because of already knowing where this was going, and I had to agree with her.

"You know I'm right." Patti spoke arrogantly, smiling.

"Yeah." We all chorused, smiling shakily. I noticed her eyes begin to close.

"By the way, Kenny?"

"Yeah?" Kenta asked. He grew accustomed to being called Kenny by Patti. I knew that when she was gone he wouldn't let anyone call him that anymore.

"I started liking you when I met you." Well, she was always blunt…

"Huh?" Kenta asked, eyes wide. The others' eyes were the same, but I just smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good."

"Huh?" It was her turn to be confused.

"I like you too."

"That's cool." She smiled as Kenta kissed her. Her head weakly turned towards me. "Wong?"

"Yeah, Natsukia?"

"…Be sure to throw me a great party."

I felt a smiled tug at my lips. "Yeah."

"And remember!"

"Colors?"

"Yeah. I'll begin the preparations up there."

"You better. But remember, I'm picking the colors."

"Yeah yeah. Like I'll leave everything white."

"Fine. You can paint it, but when I get up there it's going to be repainted!"

"Okay. Oh, by the way. Here." She handed me a bag, some kind of shopping bag from...oh. I must have dropped it at some point.

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Give that to her, and maybe I won't paint the house until you get there." After our long talk and a laugh, her dark brown eyes closed.

So now all of you know why we're all here at a cemetery, crying. Like Patti asked, I made sure everyone wore their signature color. Takato in red, Rika in blue, me in green, Jeri in gold, Kazu in brown, Kenta in…sadly…some kind of pink, Ryo in dark blue, and Fayaki in medium purple. Alice had to wear silver, seeing as she couldn't wear black. By the way, back to the Kenta thing, I'll bet, no, I know that Patti's laughing it up right up there. I know Kenta does too, because I heard him mutter something.

"I hope she's happy, making me wear pink..."

Oh, don't worry Kenta. I'm sure she is. I could almost hear her laughter…


	2. I Hope You Dance

**I Hope You Dance**

It was weird. All I remember is falling asleep back home and then…..here I am. A strange, white void with…nothing. Nothing except a…picture frame? I slowly walked towards it, after figuring out how to walk, of course. I had a strange feeling, one that said, "You're just dreaming! This isn't real." But another part of me said, "This is real." I ended up listening to both parts of me. So anyway, back to the endless white void. I kept walking through it, so sure I was getting closer. But with what the picture frame looked like, it seemed I was getting farther away from it. Which was weird, I mean, I'm sure I'm walking forward. Maybe here forwards is backwards and backwards is forwards? It's a possibility. So I tried walking backwards, and true enough, the frame slowly come forward. When I was finally able to bend down and pick it up, it moved away. Wow, can't believe I forgot. So I reached up and it found some way to my hand. I tried pulling my hand down towards my face, and, for once in this crazy place, it went where I wanted it to go. But as soon as I was able to get a glance at the picture, the glass in the frame shattered. The picture was suddenly ripped to pieces and the endless white void turned into an endless black void. And it felt like the ground just ended up disappearing on me too because I ended up falling. I did the only sensible thing.

I screamed.

* * *

"Kyaaahhhh!" I was suddenly up and staring at my bedroom wall, the one filled with pictures of all my friends and me. I was breathing heavily; it felt like there were a billion beads of sweat rolling down my face. I groaned and let my face fall into my hands. "Not again." I whispered. I finally got over these stupid nightmares after a while and then poof! They came back. I swear, someone out there was just trying to get to me. It just wasn't right; Takato was the one who usually had the nightmares. So why was it me now?

"Daddy?" I looked back at the little girl who had been laying down beside me. She was initially asleep, but I guess my scream woke her up. I smiled down at her with what I hoped was a reassuring smile, stroking her dark hair.

"I'm okay baby girl. Just go back to sleep." She yawned but I noticed her bob her head. I watched her dark green eyes drift closed. Good, I need to be alone for where I'm going.

"And where do you think you're going at this time of night?" Inside I groaned. Can't a man get some privacy and not have to tell his wife where he was going all the time!?!

"Just…out. I need some fresh air." I muttered, slipping on a pair of jeans, an orange t-shirt, and a gray flannel-jacket. Something like what I used to wear back in the old days…Man, I am way too young to be saying that! I heard a sigh behind me.

"Fine. Just be sure to be back before Ai wakes up." I turned to my wife – yes I got married! Sheesh, why are all of you looking at me like that?

"Alright Ki." I softly kissed her cheek before going down to my – err, our baby girl. "Night Eve."

"Nhhnnnn." She grumbled before hugging her little stuffed animal – one of a Coronamon.

"Be careful." I looked up into my wife's deep blue eyes and nodded.

"Of course, my dear."

* * *

I sighed as I exited my warm house and entered the freezing cold night. Okay, so it wasn't freezing cold, but it was cold! I knew what I had to do to get rid of this whole nightmare thing. Just a problem.

"The cemetery isn't open at night." I sighed. This was going to be a problem. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow's sunrise, even if that is only a few hours away. So I had to do it.

I barely struggled to lift my twenty five year old form over the fence that separated the cemetery from the rest of the world. Silently walking, trying not to get caught, I realized how foolish this was. There was no one really ever here at night, especially not at two in the morning. I was acting like a fifteen year old in an action movie. I knew that I just might be heading that way too. Visiting her grave at this time was like going back through time. Every single time we came here, we felt like fifteen year olds again. We fooled around, we acted like complete idiots, we imagined the Digimon were still around. But they aren't. Those times are gone; just like them; just like her. I sighed. I was making this way more sad than it needs to be, huh? Heh, I sound like her right now, don't I? I reached her headstone; it almost looked like it was glowing. Of course it would, one of us always comes here to clean and pretty it up. It's also the anniversary of her death, or it will be. Officially, it is, but everyone comes around at around two o'clock PM. That's the official official time. I looked down and suddenly noticed I wasn't alone.

"Henry?" I questioned, wondering if my friend was here at the moment. He was never known to be one of those boys who snuck out of their house back when we were twelve.

"Kenta?" So I wasn't imagining it. I forced a smile onto my face, just like he did.

"Hey."

"Hey." There was somewhat of an awkward silence, before he spoke up again. "So how are Kiachi and Evenai?"

"Good. Fayaki?"

"She's holding up. Rika and Takato are over most times, Rika helping out and Takato being her slave; getting her the things she asks for." We both let out a chuckle. It wasn't much of a surprise when Rika and Takato announced their engagement four years ago. It was as much of a surprise when Henry and Fayaki announced it the next year, along with Alice and Ryo the next. Jeri and Kazu got married five years ago, in case you were wondering. Me? I got married last year. "So why are you here?"

"Probably the same reason as you."

"Really? Mine was just plain instinct."

"Oh." I blinked, actually kind of surprised. "Mine was nightmares."

"Oh. Thinking she can somehow help you out?"

"No. I know she can. She always has, hasn't she?"

"Yeah. She helped me out with mine too."

"Yeah." We were silent, staring at the engraved stone. Sighing, I plopped down on the ground; the moonlight illuminated this place perfectly. That breeze actually felt refreshing instead of freezing, and the other headstones almost seemed to create a light show. "Pretty." I whispered, the words barely audible.

"Yup." I heard Henry mention, just as quietly, sitting down next to me. We were on the two sides of the stone; Henry on the right and me on the left. I suddenly felt...warmer? It was weird, I wasn't sick. It was like there was a third presence there with us…

"Find me." I heard a soft, strangely familiar voice call. I frantically looked around, barely noticing Henry doing the same.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear someone say, 'Find me.'? Yeah." We searched, but there was no one around. It was like the voice laughed. That laugh was so familiar, I've heard it before.

"The funeral…" My ears picked up Henry's mutter as I looked over.

"Huh?" He looked towards me, both of us now standing.

"When was the last time you heard a laugh like that?"

I thought. It was a pretty difficult question; I had to look through all the memories I could remember by going backwards. It clicked in my mind, the last time I heard something like that was when I said…

"I hope she's happy, making me wear pink…" I repeated the words slowly, as if if I said them any louder, I would wake up from this moment, and it wouldn't be real.

"Exactly." Henry whispered, staring out at the moon. "It was her favorite…" I looked up to see what he was talking about and smiled.

"A crescent moon…" I muttered, before all of a sudden light rain came down. I looked up in bewilderment; I don't see clouds… "Rain?"

"Rain. Without clouds."

"Her favorite weather." I muttered again. Man I'm doing that a lot today. I turned to Henry, obviously confused. "What do you think this means?"

"I think it means we should – " He was cut off as the voice sounded again.

"Stay here with me. It's been a while since I've seen you." The voice had stopped sounding soft, like it was away, and had started to sound like the person speaking was right there next to us. We both turned, as if on cue. Our eyes widened as we stared at a girl long gone…

"Patti…" We whispered in unison. She glared at us, at least her spirit did. I had no doubt that this was her.

"Yes! Now why are you two so quiet? It's kind of freaking me out." Well she's one to talk!

"Hey! We're talking to somewhat of a ghost here! And you say we're freaking you out?" Henry argued, voice back to normal level. I noticed her smile; obviously that was her plan.

"Yup. But not anymore." She suddenly ran forward to hug Henry. "Hen!"

My blue haired friend smiled and picked her up, spinning her around. Like a true sibling duo at heart. A soft smiled found its way to my lips as I sat back down, waiting for my turn. I must have zoned out because I became aware of my surroundings at a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I noticed Henry wasn't there anymore. Just Patti. I smiled.

"Hey." I mentioned with a wave. She just smiled at me and opened her arms. I laughed and ran towards her, picking her up and spinning her around like Henry did, except I was doing it out of non sibling love. As I set her down, she looked up at me. Even if she was a spirit down from her rightful place in heaven right now, she looked as real as she did ten years ago. "Patti…"

"Yeah, Kenny?" I laughed again; this was definitely her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear you say that." I winced playfully as she smacked my arm. Once again, even in spirit form her smacks still felt real. So very real and painful. "Ow!"

"Awww, sorry Kenny." She kissed my cheek and laughed. I blushed out of habit. "So I heard you got married?"

"Yeah. To Kiachi Shrikara. Remember her?"

"The blue eyed, brown haired girl with the red streaks in her hair?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm….good."

I sighed. "It's not like you could come back to life or anything. I had to move on, you know?"

I noticed her sad smile, but I lost it upon her nod. "I know. I didn't expect me to come back to life either-"

"Wait." She did say 'expect', right? I'm not hearing things? "Did you just say expect? Does that mean you have come back?"

She smiled again, but this time it was a real smile. The smile my once-crush was known for. "Not exactly. I have come back, just not in this form."

"Huh?" I was confused beyond all confusion. She sighed, but not an annoyed kind of sigh, but a "Gosh I missed this." kind of sigh.

"Henry got it easier than you. Then again, he was our Brainiac." We both laughed, after all it was true. Henry was the smartest one of all of us.

"So what do you mean, not in this form?"

"What I mean is that I haven't come back in this form. The one you're talking to now." Patti gestured to herself, smiling brightly. "In a matter of speaking, I've been reborn."

"Into who?"

"Or what. I'm not too sure, but I think I've been split into two."

"Huh?" I couldn't help but question. She hit my arm. That's another habit she didn't get over in death…

"Would you just let me explain?" I nodded. "Good. Now, I do think I've been split in two. One half of my spirit was changed into an inanimate object while the other half was reborn as a human being. And I've got a good idea of who."

"Who?" Oops, I interrupted. I closed my eyes and covered my arm, trying to protect myself from the hit. But it never came. I opened my eyes and all of a sudden she was gone. "Patti?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have much time left. I guess visiting the others took up a lot of time." I heard her voice from somewhere, it's just…where?

"Then who did you think was born as yourself?"

Somehow I sensed her smile, but before she could answer me, she muttered something. "Just promise me you'll do your best to try and find me."

"I promise, Patti." I muttered, trying to find where the voice came from. Then I realized where. Inside. I remember her saying…

_"And I'll always stay with you, in your guys' hearts, as corny as it sounds."_

I smiled, and I heard her voice for, quite possibly, the last time. Outside of my dreams, anyway.

"Evenai Akanemi Kitagawa."

As soon as she said those words, I was back home. Well, not really. In front of it, to be exact. Somehow I knew she took me here. She was always weird like that. And as I entered the doorway, the sun slowly rising among the mountains as my background, I remembered what the picture was of.

A group picture. Taken at the beginning of a week. The day we met Patti ten years ago.

* * *

True to my word, I kept searching. I kept searching for the other half of my once-crush's spirit. It took me a while, and something inside me told me it would be a necklace. I was guessing that was the part Patti had always taken up. But, after twelve years, I've found it. Most of us are thirty seven now, slowly inching towards forty. But anyway, I've found the necklace. It was actually somewhat intricate. It was a black, circular locket that was around the size of an infant's fist. It was obviously made for a very rich person. Why? Because there was a silver painted crescent moon, outlined in diamonds, on the front. Next to that was a gold star outlined with topazes; the entire front itself was outlined with amethysts. The back had a navy blue painted heart, outlined with sapphires, and a crimson diamond shape, outlined with rubies. The back was outlined with emeralds. On the two sides of this locket, which was hanging on a chain that alternated between a silver and gold color, were two charms. One was an opal and onyx yin yang symbol, which was on the left. On the right was a rainbow-petal chrysanthemum pendant, looking so real that it looked like it really was a real flower. It was real pretty, and I could tell my baby girl was so smitten with it. Oh yeah, Eve is twelve now. Her dark green eyes shined with admiration. That's how I knew it was the necklace. My daughter wasn't exactly big on too showy of an accessory. She was simple, but adding all those simple accessories plus her layering style, it was her. So I bought it for her straight away. Kiachi was skeptical about it, but when she saw how it made our girl's eyes sparkle, she let it go. I smiled because, even though her eyes were dark green, I saw a mini Patti within her. Eve was so happy, she put the necklace on right away. She fingered the chrysanthemum gently, as if too hard of a touch would cause it to shatter. She looked up with the 'Daddy you're the best I love you!' look.

"Thanks Dad." Of course she spoke it in a non-girly fashion. I smiled softly at her and nodded.

"You're welcome Eve." As we exited the store, which was in the same district as the one we were at the day she left, I looked towards the sky. It was raining slightly; you couldn't see it, only feel it. This rain created a beautiful rainbow, seeing as there were no clouds blocking the sun's rays.

"Oh cool!" My baby girl ran towards the fountains that still spring up from the ground, waving to some of her friends. I smiled and called out to her. When she turned around, I tossed her another gift the Patti place in my heart had convinced me to buy a week ago. Her own cell phone, an HTC Nexus One. I remember her mentioning how much she liked it after trying it out in the store. She caught it and just looked at it in awe, then looked up at me as if she didn't believe it. 'Really?' she mouthed, smiling brightly when I nodded. She jumped up with her fist in the air and shouted, "Yes!" When her feet touched the ground again, she was surrounded by her friends as they looked at her new phone. After everyone had exchanged numbers, my girl placed her phone in one of the five new Ed Hardy bags we bought. If I remember right, that one was the Black Ed Hardy Tess Postman Messenger Bag. Heh, no, I didn't remember that on my own. Ki has the receipt out now and is looking it over.

"Sheesh, for a tomboy my daughter sure is a shopper." I laughed out loud at this statement, earning myself a glare and smack on the arm from my wife. I guess my daughter wasn't the only one who was influenced by Patti…

* * *

Me : At the beginning, did you guys think it was still in Henry's point of view ? Heh, that wasn't exactly what I was going for, but I think it turned out quite nicely, don't you ? Anyway, read and review please ! They would help me greatly ~


End file.
